Like a Bolt Out of the Blue
by jacqueliney
Summary: She clearly wasn't dreaming, and her mind couldn't even begin to process the fact that she, Quinn Fabray was imprisoned in Rachel Berry's body.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is from an older prompt at the Glee Kink Meme. The original prompt was:

**Rachel and Quinn wake up and their bodies are switched. Quinn gets really angry that she's in "manhands' " body, but gets really curious.**

It's rated M for later chapters. I don't expect this to be very long. Maybe five chapters at the most. We'll see how things go, though.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters mentioned in this story. _

* * *

Rachel Berry wakes up everyday at six a.m., no matter what. This day is no exception, though she was slightly confused when she didn't hear her alarm clock go off. She made a mental note to have one of her dads replace it before she opened her eyes.

The light rose patterned wallpaper that greeted her made her to do a double take. It was a far cry from her bright yellow, Broadway poster adorned décor, and she didn't like it. She's about to scream out for her fathers, and demand to know how and why they chose to redecorate her room while she was sleeping, when strands of blonde hair covered her eyes.

Her eyes widened and she jumped out of bed. She noticed as she was scurrying across the room towards the mirror, that the room she was in wasn't even hers. Horrible scenarios where various Broadway stars had kidnapped her, dyed her hair to change her appearance, and hid her away somewhere so she couldn't outshine them, quickly flashed through her mind.

When she got to the mirror and stared at the reflection, she quickly closed her eyes, and reopened them. After she had done this for the fifth time without a different result, she let out a loud, over dramatic scream.

Her hand reached up and touched the porcelain skin that certainly didn't belong to her. She traced the perfect nose and pouty lips, which also weren't hers. "Oh my God," she muttered under her breath.

There was a light tap on the bedroom door. "Quinnie?"

Rachel gasped. She'd only met Quinn's mother once, but she immediately recognized her voice. She chose to keep quiet, in hopes that the other woman would just go away.

She wasn't so lucky.

"Quinnie, honey I heard a scream. Are you alright?"

"Yes, Mom, I'm fine." It was strange for Rachel to hear Quinn's voice when she spoke.

"Okay, hurry up and get ready for school."

Rachel let out a sigh of relief when she heard retreating footsteps.

She was in Quinn Fabray's body. She knew she had to find Quinn. If she told anyone else about this they would surely send her to that mental institution in Columbus. That was going to be her first mission of the day: Find Quinn…or was she looking for herself? She quickly shook her head and decided now was not the time to worry about the specifics.

Quinn's Cheerios uniform was hanging on the back of her door, and Rachel grabbed it, knowing that the blonde was forced to wear it everyday. She pulled open a few drawers until she found the one containing Quinn's bras and underwear. Her face turned beet red as she grabbed the first pair she could find. She couldn't help but feel as though she were completely invading Quinn's privacy.

Rachel quickly got dressed, and made sure she kept her eyes closed, making sure she didn't get a glimpse of Quinn's unmentionables. As she was doing so, she couldn't help but wonder how the blonde was treating her body.

_

* * *

_

_Aint nothin' gonna break my stride,_

_Nobody's gonna slow me down, oh no, _

_I've got to keep on movin'_

_Aint nothin' gonna walk such ground, oh no,_

_I've got to keep on movin'. _

Quinn groaned and shot up in bed when she heard the obnoxious song blaring. She opened her eyes, only to be met with more darkness. When she reached up to her face and felt an unfamiliar silk material, she ripped it off. She stared down at the sleep mask that was covered with what had to be hundreds of rhinestones. It was definitely not something she would _ever_ consider owning.

The sleep mask became the least of her worries when she looked around and noticed the obnoxious bright quilt that was covering her, and the painfully bright yellow walls.

"Where the hell am I?"

She jumped out of the bed and ran across the room, in the hopes that she would find some sort of escape route. She stopped in her tracks when she ran passed the mirror and saw a blur of tan skin and dark hair.

"No," she said as she was met with dark, wide eyes that belonged to who she considered to be the most obnoxious person in Lima, Ohio, and possibly the entire planet. "No, no, no, no."

She licked her lips as her eyes scanned Rachel's toned body. What? No, she most definitely didn't think Rachel's body was toned. Between the manhands and treasure trail, it was absolutely disgusting.

How the hell had this happened? Quinn thought that she must have been dreaming, it was the only explanation. She roughly pinched the tan arm, and gasped a little at the pain. Maybe this was just a really vivid dream?

"Good Morning, Pumpkin-Munchkin!" A tall dark skinned man said as he walked into the room. "Whenever you're ready, Dad and I have your favorite tofu scramble waiting for you downstairs."

Quinn managed to smile and gave him a slight nod. She stiffened when he pulled her into a hug before he left.

She pinched the unfamiliar arm once again, only to get the same result. She clearly wasn't dreaming, and her mind couldn't even begin to process the fact that she, Quinn Fabray was imprisoned in Rachel Berry's body. She jumped a little when _Defying Gravity_ began to play.

"Hello?" she said as she flipped the rhinestone covered phone open.

"_Quinn? This is Rachel Berry. I'm not sure if you've noticed or not but-"_

"Of course I noticed. How could I not notice that I've suddenly become trapped in the body of a dwarf man?"

"_I suggest we meet up immediately, Quinn, and try to resolve this…this issue."_

Hearing Rachel's obnoxious voice come out when she spoke, and hearing her voice speak in the obnoxious way that Rachel does was almost too strange for her to handle. "What the hell did you do, Berry? Is this one of your Carrie, witchcraft tricks?"

"_Quinn! I've already assured all of you in Glee Club that my sixth sense is nothing to be scared of."_

"Then how do you explain this?"

"_I don't know, I can't. I'm just as confused and scared as you are. Like I said before, I think we should meet and come up with a plan."_

"A plan to what, kill you?"

"_I'm afraid if you killed me, you'd be killing yourself, and you'd end up trapped in my body forever."_

Quinn sighed; she knew Rachel had a point. "Meet me in the girls locker room in twenty minutes."

* * *

After eating some fruit for breakfast, Rachel did her best to avoid Quinn's mother. She wasn't entirely sure what the dynamics of their relationship were, and she didn't want to mess anything up. She only hoped that Quinn was treating her body and family with the same respect.

She adjusted the seat of Quinn's red sports car, and as she drove to school she tried to think about how this could have happened. Was the universe trying to teach her some sort of lesson? Perhaps it was Quinn's lesson to learn, and she was just a part of it.

While sitting at a particularly long stoplight, she brought her hand up to her mouth as she thought back to the night before.

_Rachel sat on her porch swing, all bundled up with a cup of hot chocolate. Normally this was an activity she did with Finn, but now she was forced to do it alone after their breakup earlier in the week. _

_Making out with Puck had been a mistake, she realized that. But, if Finn hadn't slept with Santana she wouldn't have been put in that position. She couldn't help but wonder how different her life would be if she were as hot as Santana. Maybe Finn would have gotten with her years ago. The whole Baby-Gate scandal could have possibly been avoided. So many things would have been different. Everything would probably have been so much better, and easier._

_She closed her eyes tight when she saw a shooting star. "I wish I was just like Santana or Quinn Fabray."_

The car behind her honked, and Rachel realized her light had turned green a long time ago. She took her time driving to the school, and made up a quick pros and cons list in her head, in an attempt to determine if she should tell Quinn the truth behind their predicament or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next installment of this. I hope you enjoy it. I'm definitely enjoying writing it, it's very very different from the stuff I usually write. This chapter mostly focuses on Rachel. But, the next chapter will be mostly Quinn.

* * *

Rachel sat uncomfortably in the Cheerios locker room. She'd never been there before. Rumor had it that Sue Sylvester personally removed any non-Cheerio that dared to enter. She suddenly feared for her own body. Before she could pull out Quinn's phone and request that they meet at a much safer location, like the choir room, Santana appeared in front of her.

"Hey, Q. Did you figure out whether you wanted to do the daggers before or after we do the basket toss?"

Rachel wasn't sure how to respond, for two reasons. The first being, she had no clue how Santana and Quinn's relationship worked. One second they were throwing each other against the lockers, and the next they were harmonizing in Glee. The second reason was, she had no idea what Santana meant by 'daggers' and 'basket toss.' Whatever it was, it sounded violent, and Rachel didn't condone violence, much less participate in it.

"Santana, I'm not entirely sure what you mean by…" Rachel trailed off when she saw her body make its way through the sea of Cheerios. Hazel eyes widened when she saw the disheveled state of her hair, and the wrinkly sweats and t-shirt she had worn to bed the previous night. "Qui-"

Quinn rolled her eyes and quickly placed her hand over her own mouth, not wanting Rachel to expose their predicament to the sixty Cheerios who were staring, and probably wondering what the hell Rachel Berry was doing there.

Rachel removed the hand, while she was thankful for Quinn's quick reflexes; she knew the sight of Rachel Berry covering the mouth of Quinn Fabray would draw a lot of attention.

"What the hell are you doing here, Berry?" Santana rolled her eyes, but smiled when Brittany walked over and linked pinkies with her.

"Is Rachel a Cheerio now?" Brittany asked the trio.

"No, Britt, Coach Sylvester would never let her on the squad." Santana smirked at the thought of how amusing it would be to suddenly 'forget' to catch the small diva during a basket toss, though. "She's probably just here to bitch at me some more for bedding her dopey boyfriend."

"Actually, Santana not everything revolves around you. What happened between you and Finn is irrelevant to my current situation. This is a matter between Qui- Rachel and I, and we would appreciate some privacy while we attempt to resolve it."

Santana and Brittany stared at the head cheerleader completely dumfounded. "Maybe Rachel is using her sixth sense to control Quinn's mind," Brittany finally said after a few minutes of silence.

Santana shook her head at the comment. "Whatever. We'll be out on the field. We don't want to be in here when the Hobbit goes all Carrie on your ass, Q and sets the entire school on fire."

Rachel and Quinn watched as all of the Cheerios filed out of the locker room. Quinn ran a hand through the tangled brown hair that she hadn't bothered to comb that morning. "I know this is a hard concept for you, but you need to keep your mouth shut."

Rachel diverted her gaze to the expensive European tile, she knew Quinn was right. "I'm sorry. However, I do not appreciate you not bothering to comb my hair or at least make an attempt to make me look presentable."

"As if I wanted to take these off and see your disgusting man body. I see you didn't have the same respect for me." Quinn motioned towards her Cheerios uniform. "You probably spent the entire morning molesting every inch of my body."

"Actually, I did everything in my power to ensure that I respected your privacy as much as possible. Don't flatter yourself, Quinn, I have no desire to molest you."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Whatever, ManHands."

"These are actually _your _hands," Rachel said as she held a hand up.

Quinn batted the hand away. "I was referring to these hands," she said as she too held a hand up and wiggled the fingers.

"Technically, since you are in control of my body, those would be considered your hands as well."

Quinn threw her hands…Rachel's hands…. whatever, up in frustration. "Shut up, Berry. I don't have the time or patience to deal with you being a smart ass. Did you get the text I sent you after our phone call?"

Rachel nodded and pulled several pieces of paper out of Quinn's binder. "I detailed all of my eating, exercise, and sleeping habits, as well as my class times and locker combination. If I had been given proper notice, I would have color coded this for you."

"Of course you would have," Quinn mumbled as she handed Rachel an index card that simply had her class schedule and locker combinations written on it.

"How are we going to go about fixing this? I don't suggest we try to run into each other, that never works in the movies, and I worry that doing so would threaten the wellbeing of my nose."

"We're just going to try and get through this day first. Please don't do anything weird, and keep quiet. I don't want any Rachel Berryesque rants coming out of my mouth." Quinn gave Rachel a stern look, and continued when Rachel nodded. "We'll meet at your house after school and find a way to fix this. For now, you need to go out there and conduct Cheerios practice."

Rachel suddenly felt sick, but she didn't have time to protest before Quinn turned around and marched out of the locker room.

* * *

While limping back to the locker room, Rachel tried her best to figure out why the Cheerios were always fighting over who got to be at the top of the pyramid. She had quickly learned that it was a very dangerous place, a place she hoped she'd never have to be again.

"You're lucky Coach Sylvester was busy hiding dead fish in Mr. Schue's office this morning, or she would have been really mad at you today, Q," Brittany said as they reached the locker room.

Rachel certainly disapproved of such a prank, and was about to scold the blonde for not warning their dedicated, if not often misguided, Glee advisor. But, Santana startled her and derailed the speech she was about to spew out, when she threw a towel at her. "That was quite rude, Santana."

"What the hell is your problem today? You sucked during practice and you're talking like you've been hanging out with Berry way too much."

When Santana began shedding her uniform, Rachel gasped and quickly turned, only to be met with an already naked Brittany. She quickly stuck her head into Quinn's locker to shield herself from the nudity. "What are you two doing?"

"It's time to shower, like we do everyday." Even Brittany was beginning to pick up on Quinn's extremely odd behavior.

"I think I'll just head to homeroom." Despite the fact that she was certain Quinn would disapprove of her walking around in her body all day dirty and sweaty, Rachel hoped to get through this ordeal without having to see the blonde's body completely naked.

Santana slammed her locker shut. "Absolutely not. I have to sit next to you in three classes, and I don't want to smell you. Just take a fucking shower; you do it every day. And snap out of whatever funk you're in today, it's annoying."

Rachel sighed in defeat, not wanting to explore the slamming each other in lockers aspect of Santana and Quinn's friendship. She grabbed the towel and extra uniform and nervously made her way to an empty stall. She pretended not to notice that Brittany and Santana walked hand in hand into the same stall.

For a few seconds she considered leaving Quinn's bra and underwear on while bathing, but quickly decided that wouldn't be very productive, or hygienic. She took a deep breath, and reminded herself that this was no different than when she had gotten dressed earlier, she could just keep her eyes closed.

She'd be lying if she said she didn't take a small peak after all the clothing was removed. Quinn was in remarkable shape, and if she didn't think the girl would physically attack her for doing so, Rachel would have complimented her on it later.

She quickly snapped her eyes shut, though, and began washing the remarkably soft blonde hair. After rinsing and properly conditioning she opened her eyes long enough to find Quinn's body pouf and pour some body wash on it. A warm vanilla scent filled the stall, and Rachel smiled because it was so very Quinn. She remembered smelling it on the rare occasions that Quinn tolerated her presence long enough to have an actual conversation.

After giving Quinn's arms, legs, and incredibly toned stomach a thorough washing, Rachel knew she could no longer put off the parts she had been avoiding. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter, if that was even possible, and quickly ran the body pouf over Quinn's breasts, and in between her legs; when her fingers grazed against soft, smooth skin, Rachel did her best to ignore it.

As she wrapped herself in the towel, she was certain that once porcelain cheeks were now redder than the Cheerios uniform she was about to put on. Never one to enjoy being embarrassed, Rachel was now more determined than ever to figure out a way to get back into her own body, and out of Quinn's.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here is the latest chapter. Sorry it's been a while between updates. I hope everyone has a marvelous holiday!

Quinn had never been so grateful for Rachel's need to always be prepared; in fact, she usually found that particular personality trait to be annoying. But, as she stood at the sink in the girl's bathroom wiping the remnants of a slushie facial away, she swore she would never make fun of Rachel for it ever again. The high-end shampoo and soft star adorned wash cloth from Rachel's emergency slushie kit made removing the ice cold liquid much easier than the thin paper towels and odd smelling soap the school provided.

Once Rachel's hair and face were cleaned, Quinn stared down at the baggy t-shirt and sweats she hadn't bothered changing out of that morning. Obviously, she couldn't put off seeing Rachel's body any longer. The blue slushie had soaked through Rachel's bra and underwear, and Quinn couldn't stand the unbearable cold.

She rolled Rachel's big brown eyes as she pulled a heart-covered sweater out of the bag, along with a way too short black skirt, floral granny panties and a matching bra, Mary Janes, and white knee-high socks. She took a deep breath as she stepped into the stall and slowly pulled the baggy t-shirt over Rachel's head.

Quinn wasn't really sure what she thought Rachel's body would look like underneath all of the hideous clothes she wore, but she certainly wasn't expecting this. Rachel was hot. No, hot wasn't the word she meant. In shape, yeah that's it. Rachel was in shape.

She hesitated for a few seconds before she pulled down the grey sweatpants. Once they were off, she stared for a few seconds longer than necessary at the toned legs that had been hidden underneath the bulky material. Quinn had expected that. After all, Rachel's short skirts gave everyone a peak at her incredible legs, and many times during Glee Quinn found herself staring at them, trying to figure out if they really did go on forever. Only out of curiosity, of course.

Quinn took a deep breath before removing Rachel's panties and quickly replaced them with the clean pair. Next, she removed the bra, and was once again surprised at what she found underneath. Sam had mentioned to her several times that Finn was constantly complaining about Rachel's boobs. But, as she stared down at them, she couldn't find a single imperfection.

They were perfectly round and perky, definitely bigger than her own. As hard as she tried, Quinn couldn't fight off the desire she had to give Rachel's breast a gentle squeeze. She marveled at how insanely soft the skin was. She shuddered as she grazed a thumb over the hardened nipple, and she let out a soft moan when she repeated the action.

"Quinn?"

Quinn's eyes widened, and she froze when she heard her voice. "What?" she said as she managed to turn her attention away from Rachel's breast and continue dressing.

"Sam said he saw you get slushied and run in here. Well, he said he saw me. So technically he saw you in my body run in here. But, he didn't know that, so he just said 'Rachel', and I-"

Quinn rolled Rachel's eyes again as she pulled the skirt up. "Would you please stop rambling?"

"I just wanted to make sure you found my emergency slushie kit." Rachel peaked under the stall, and she was pleased to see the familiar bag sitting on the ground. "I certainly hope you are treating my body with respect, Quinn. I was forced to shower after Cheerios practice, and did everything in my power to avoid seeing any of your unmentionables."

Quinn felt Rachel's cheeks turn red as she thought about her breasts, and how much she was enjoying them just a few minutes ago. And despite being fully dressed, she stood in the stall until she felt Rachel's cheeks cool down. "Please, as if I have any desire to see your disgusting body, ManHands."

Rachel smiled when Quinn emerged from the stall and she saw that her body finally looked presentable. "That happens to be one of my favorite sweaters."

"It's hideous." _Though, I must admit that what is hiding underneath of it is quite spectacular._ Quinn quickly pushed that thought out of her mind. "Here, let me fix your, my, whatever, the ponytail. It's not tight enough, and Coach Sylvester is going to freak out if she see's it."

Rachel watched as Quinn meticulously fixed her hair. She wasn't really sure why a ponytail was so important, but she chose not to question it. She knew Quinn was already running out of patience with her. "We really need to get to class. I have a perfect attendance record, and I don't want to mess it up," she said once the ponytail was up to Sue Sylvester's standards. "But, before we go, I was thinking that we should probably meet up after school, to try and figure this out."

"Okay, whose house do you want to meet at?" As much as Quinn didn't want to deal with Rachel's obnoxiousness, she knew it was the only way she was going to get her body back.

Rachel sheepishly looked at the ground. "I really miss my dads, can we do it at my house so I can at least see them?"

Quinn frowned when she realized that she hadn't missed her mother at all that day, and she couldn't help but feel a mix of guilt and jealously that Rachel had such a close bond with her fathers, and she and her mother were practically strangers now. "Whatever that's fine, Berry. Remember, nothing obnoxious is to come out of my mouth." Quinn walked out of the bathroom and headed to Rachel's honors English class. She decided to zone out. It's not like she would be needing this information anyway.

Her thoughts immediately drifted back to what happened in the bathroom stall before Rachel interrupted her. She had practically molested the girl, and she couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty about it. But, she also couldn't forget how amazing Rachel's breast felt in her hands. She knew she couldn't let it happen again, no matter how much she wanted it to. It was creepy, and disgusting.

As she listened to Mr. Yates ramble on about pronouns, Quinn came to the conclusion that it was probably some leftover creepiness from Rachel that made her do it. On numerous occasions she'd caught the girl staring at her ass. So, yeah, it was Rachel's fault that little incident happened, not hers. She certainly wasn't attracted to Rachel, and she didn't want to experiment some more with Rachel's breasts once she got home. Okay, fine, that's a lie. She definitely did.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I loved the reviews on the last chapter.

* * *

Quinn had been doing her best to pay attention in Glee, but she quickly gave up when Mr. Schue started going on and on about some stupid musical she'd never heard of. She had more important things to worry about, like Rachel's breasts, and why she couldn't keep her hands or mind off of them. She felt like a creeper, and would have been completely mortified if she found out Rachel was doing the same thing to her body.

She jerked her head up when she noticed Mr. Schue standing in front of her.

"Rachel, would you like to sing this solo?"

Before Quinn could answer their teacher, she heard her voice eagerly responding to the question.

"Of course, Mr. Schue. This Broadway classic suits my voice perfectly. I would be honored to sing this, and teach my fellow glee clubbers about how-" Rachel stopped talking when she saw everyone staring at her. In her excitement to do the song she'd been begging Mr. Schue to do for weeks, she momentarily forgot that she was Quinn, not Rachel.

"Wow Quinn, I appreciate your enthusiasm." Mr. Schue turned and stared at Rachel, he knew how sensitive she could be when it came to solos. "Rachel, I know you've been wanting to do this song for a while, but I can't ignore Quinn's eagerness. Perhaps we could do after school auditions for it?"

"Whatever, it's fine." Quinn turned around and smirked. "Quinn's voice is _so_ much better than mine anyway. Really, she's amazing, and clearly outshines my talent."

Rachel huffed and crossed Quinn's arms. She obviously couldn't argue the rest of the Glee kids were already staring at the two of them as if they had four heads.

"Is Rachel sick again?" Brittany asked Santana in a loud whisper, remembering the time Rachel had fluid on her ear and was singing off key.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Yeah, B. She's sick in the head."

"Do you think Quinn threatened Rachel's life or something?" Mike asked Tina and Artie. Being a football player allowed him to hear all of the Cheerio gossip, he was well aware of how hard the HBIC could be on her Cheerios, and wouldn't put it past her to use some of that control on someone like Rachel.

Finn stared at Rachel, and he couldn't help but think that he was the reason for Rachel's indifference when it came to a song he was pretty sure she'd played on repeat for two hours in the car one time. Once Glee was over, he jogged to catch up with the brunette, who seemed far more anxious than usual to get out of the building.

"Rach, wait up."

Quinn groaned inwardly. Finn was the last person she wanted to do deal with, especially when her brain found it impossible to focus on anything other than Rachel's breasts. "What, Finn?"

Finn was slightly taken aback by the harshness of Rachel's tone, because the last he knew, all she wanted was to get back with him. "I…I was just concerned about your lack of a reaction when Quinn practically stole that solo right out from underneath of you."

"There's more important things in life than solos, Finn." _Like Rachel's breasts, now please stop talking to me so I can go home and at least get a peak at them before she gets there._

"I just know you feel really bad about what you did, and I don't want it having an impact on our chances at Nationals."

Quinn rolled her eyes. Rachel was acting completely different, and all Finn cared about was Nationals? "Me giving up the solo had nothing to do with you." Quinn turned and went to leave, hoping that Finn wouldn't pester her any longer.

She wasn't so lucky.

"Rachel wait," he said as he moved so he was now standing in front of her. "I don't want our breakup to hurt the team. Like you've said, we're the leaders, and it's our job to hold the team together."

Quinn prayed that Finn wasn't about to go into one of his corny, over the top motivational speeches like he had during all of the Christmas tree drama. "Look, Finn, our breakup isn't going to hurt the team. Not everything I do is about you. And to be completely honest, Rachel deserves a hell of a lot better than you," she said as she brushed by him and disappeared down the hall.

Finn stood there dumbfounded for a few seconds. Rachel had seemingly gone from wanting him back to not giving a damn in just a matter of a couple days. She had also started referring to herself in the third person, which he was pretty sure wasn't a good sign.

* * *

It was certainly odd for Rachel to have to ring the doorbell of her own home, but she knew her fathers would be suspicious if the girl she spoke about tormenting her for the past ten years just strolled into their home. "Hello, Da- Mr. Berry I'm here to see Rachel, is she home?"

Leroy did his best to hide his frown, he immediately recognized the blonde cheerleader in front of him as his daughter's biggest bully. "Rachel's upstairs, is she expecting you?"

"Yes, we're going to work on a project for Glee Club." Rachel smiled when he moved to the side so she could come in, and despite wanting nothing more than to wrap her arms around her daddy's neck, she knew doing so would be highly inappropriate. She nodded politely as her father gave her directions to her own room, and she practically ran up the stairs, eager to brainstorm ways to resolved this situation.

Since it was her room after all, Rachel opened the door without knocking, and her eyes tripled in size at the sight in front of her.

"Quinn? Are you…are you fondling my breasts?"

Quinn froze for a second before yanking her hand out from underneath Rachel's shirt. "What? No! Of course not, they…they itched. I was just scratching them."

Rachel looked suspicious for a second, but that quickly turned into concern. "I have very sensitive skin, Quinn, if I'm developing a rash of some sort I need to see."

Quinn backed away when Rachel tried to close the space between them. "I don't think that would be very appropriate."

"Quinn, they are _my _breasts. Now, let me have a look."

Quinn quickly batted Rachel's hands away. "Right now they belong to me, so no you may not have a look." Quinn shook her head at how possessive she sounded, and she would never admit to how jealous she felt when she was standing and talking to Finn, knowing that he used to have the opportunity to play with Rachel's breasts anytime he wanted. "You don't have a rash or anything, it was probably just the fabric of your bra."

Rachel nodded in defeat. She knew she had to tell Quinn the truth about what she wished and she wanted the blonde to be in the best mood possible for safety reasons. "The night before we switched did you wish on a star or anything?"

"Yeah, Berry, I wished that I would switch bodies with the biggest loser in school. What kind of question is that? Did _you_ make any kind of stupid wish?" Quinn became worried with Rachel's lack of a response. "Berry?"

"Well, you see, I…" Rachel stammered as she refused to meet Quinn's eyes. "I was having hot chocolate on my porch when I saw a shooting star. And you must understand that I was heartbroken, Quinn. Finn had just dumped me and all I could think about were the what ifs. So, I wished to be prettier, like you or Santana."

Instead of the rage she expected to feel, Quinn was shocked at how bad she felt for the other girl. As much as she wanted to reassure Rachel that such a wish was completely unnecessary, she didn't. This wasn't about Rachel's self-esteem; this was about getting back into their own bodies.

"Quinn? Please say something? I hope you do realize that if you punch me, you will be punching yourself. Not only that, my fathers would probably tell my therapist, and I don't want her to be anymore concerned about me than she already is."

"Can you shut up for a second?" Quinn said as she began to pace around the room. "I'm trying to think."

Rachel nodded and sat down on her bed, anxious as to what Quinn would come up with.

"So, if wishing on a shooting star got us into this mess, all we have to do is see another shooting star, and wish to be back in our own bodies."

Rachel smiled. "That's genius, Quinn. We'll meet in Lima Park at sundown tonight and this will all be resolved by the morning."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing the last chapter. There is probably going to be one, possibly two more chapters after this one. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Fifteen minutes. Quinn was fifteen minutes late, and Rachel was beginning to lose her patience. If she could manage to persuade Judy Fabray into letting her out of the house, which was no easy task, purchase vegan hot chocolate in order to create a near exact replication of the night she'd wished on that shooting star, and still manage to have ten minutes to spare, then surely Quinn could have made it there on time.

"What is all this, Berry?"

Rachel turned around at the sound of her voice and ignored Quinn's question. "Where have you been? You do realize that when you are late it reflects poorly on me since you are in my body?"

Quinn bit her lip and looked down at the ground. She may or may not have been late due to her staring at her latest discovery, Rachel's amazing ass, in the mirror. "Chill. I was doing the massive amounts of homework you had," she lied.

Rachel's face softened and she uncrossed her arms. "That was very considerate of you, Quinn."

"Now that you're done having your little diva tantrum can you tell me what all of this is?"

"Well, when I made the wish that caused this little predicament. I was sitting on my front porch under a blanket drinking hot chocolate. I figured our chances of getting switched back would only increase if we replicated the event in every way possible."

Quinn furrowed her brow when Rachel sat on the bench and motioned for her to join. "I'm not getting under a blanket and drinking hot coco with you."

Rachel rolled Quinn's hazel eyes. "Since I'm in your body, technically you'd be getting under a blanket with yourself. Would you please come and sit? What if we miss seeing a shooting star because of your stubbornness?"

"Fine," Quinn grumbled before she sat down and pulled some of the blanket over her.

Rachel handed Quinn the extra thermos she brought. "I am sorry about all of this. I really am. I can't imagine how awful it must be for you."

Quinn took a sip of her hot chocolate, she noted it tasted a little funny, but decided not to crack a joke about Rachel's veganism when she saw the sad look on her face. "I'm sure it's been just as awful for you as it has been for me."

"Well, between Cheerios practice and dealing with your mother, I can't say it's been a walk in the park. But, you're Quinn Fabray. Being in your body has let me experience what it's like to be wanted. You have Sam, and Brittany and Santana are surprisingly good friends, who are extremely worried about your recent behavior. I imagine it's been very difficult for you to go from being _the_ Quinn Fabray to being someone like me."

Quinn frowned. "What do you mean someone like you?"

"You're used to having everyone fight for your attention, teachers, students, Cheerios. I'm lucky if I can get a teacher to tolerate me long enough to answer a question. I used to think I could consider everyone in Glee to be my friends, but at Sectionals you all made it clear that you only tolerate me for my voice." Rachel nervously played with the cap to her thermos. "I guess all I'm saying that I'm sure it wasn't easy for you to be stuck in my mildly attractive body when you yourself are so beautiful."

Quinn blushed at the compliment, but she also felt an overwhelming amount of guilt. Rachel was right, Glee Club was all she had and they treated her like dirt. "You aren't mildly attractive," she said quietly.

"Oh." Rachel diverted her eyes to the ground. "I guess that was a bit of an overstatement. I was only repeating what Suzy Pepper told me last year."

"That's not what I meant," Quinn said quickly. "Being in your body has made me realize that you're really actually quite beautiful."

Both girls' cheeks were an intense shade of red, and they did their best to avoid making eye contact. Unsure of what to say or do next, Quinn took a sip of the hot chocolate that tasted like liquid cardboard in an attempt to busy herself.

Rachel was the one to finally break the silence, of course. "Thank you, Quinn. That is probably one of the nicest things you, or anyone else for that matter, has ever said to me."

Quinn forced an awkward smile, and glanced up at the sky just in the time to see a shooting star go across the sky. "Rachel, look!"

Rachel glanced up, and both girls immediately closed their eyes and murmured the same wish under their breath. "I wish to be placed back into my own body."

Once they opened their eyes, they both stood up. "Did you mean it?" Rachel asked as she began to gather up the blanket and thermoses.

"Mean what?" Quinn hoped that if she played dumb, Rachel would just drop it and that they'd be able to avoid that awkward conversation. But, with Rachel being Rachel, she wasn't so lucky.

"When you said I was beautiful. Did you mean it, or were you just trying to get me to shut up? Or did you mean you thought I was only beautiful when I was in your body, because if that is the case, Quinn, I must say that is a very conceited opinion. And that I am awfully embarrassed if I took what you said the wrong way, because-"

Quinn held up a hand to get Rachel to stop talking, and she was slightly surprised that it actually worked. "I meant it. Can we please just drop it, though?"

Rachel smiled brightly, and as much as she wanted Quinn to elaborate on why she suddenly went from having man hands and treasure trail to being beautiful, Rachel didn't want to push her luck.

* * *

After she got back to Rachel's house and did all of that homework she'd mentioned earlier, since she didn't want to be the one to ruin Rachel's perfect GPA, Quinn decided it would probably be a good idea to go to bed in hopes that their bodies would be switched back when she woke up.

As she was laying there, Quinn's mind drifted to Rachel's amazing breasts and ass, and she felt a surprising wave of disappointment when she realized that after tonight she'd never be able enjoy them again. Since it was hopefully her last night in Rachel's body there would be no harm in touching them one last time, right? Right.

Quinn smiled when she put a hand under the tank top she'd put on earlier and gently squeezed Rachel's breast. A soft moan escaped when she grazed a hardening nipple with her thumb. The moans only grew louder when she began doing the same to Rachel's other breast.

After a few minutes, the arousal that had begun to pool in between Rachel's legs was becoming unbearable. And despite knowing she was about to cross yet another line, Quinn couldn't take it anymore. She removed a hand from Rachel's breast and nervously slid it down her toned stomach. She hesitated when she reached the elastic of Rachel's pajama bottoms, but ultimately decided she might as well continue, considering she'd be the only one who would ever know about it.

Her heart pounded in excitement as nervous fingers moved past neatly trimmed curls and found Rachel's warm, wet folds. Unsure of whether or not Rachel was a virgin or if she had ever done this to herself, Quinn opted not to stick a finger inside, despite how bad she wanted to. That was one line she wasn't willing to cross.

"Oh God," she moaned when she gently pushed down on Rachel's clit. She bit down on her bottom lip in an attempt to quiet down her moans so she wouldn't wake Rachel's fathers.

As she continued to massage the tiny bundle of nerves, Quinn imagined that she was in her own body pleasuring Rachel. She closed her eyes and pictured Rachel's perfect body writhing beneath her. She saw hooded brown eyes filled with desire staring back at her, and heard Rachel moaning her name and begging for more.

"Rachel," Quinn panted when she sent herself over the edge. Her knuckles were white from bunching Rachel's sheets in her hands as she rode the waves of what she was certain was the most intense orgasm she'd ever experienced.

After she came down from the high, Quinn struggled to keep her eyes open, and before she knew it she had drifted off to sleep.


End file.
